Reyna Realizes
by thenachassist
Summary: A week after her audience with Venus in Charleston, Reyna realized something.


I wrote a loooooooooooooooooong short story.

And it's about REYNA and JASON (JEYNA)! The story happened the week after their quest in Charleston where Reyna had an audience with Venus.

—

**Reyna Realizes**

Reyna locked herself inside her newly renovated office the whole day. She did not wish to see any trace of Jason Grace so she just spent the whole day doing the most annoying praetor work of all times— going over the legion's significant dossier. She thought that it was better to go crazy trying to read (she was Dyslexic), than to go outside and see Jason.

It was not supposed to be like this. She liked him from the very first day. She would have been happy being in a pathetic one sided love affair with the son of Jupiter until the audience with Venus happened.

"_Sometimes people meet but it does not always mean that they would end up together. And no matter how much you like someone, you can't always have him return your feelings. Because the sad reality in your world is.. You can't always have it all. That's how the Fates work my dear." _

The words of the Lady haunted Reyna. She was positive as well, that Venus was referring to her and to Jason. She meant Reyna met Jason but they would never end up together. Reyna liked Jason but the guy will never return the favor to Reyna. That's how the Fates worked.

The sad reality implied by the words of Venus pained Reyna worse than any of the monsters she faced and had combat with. Maybe, Venus was trying to warn Reyna to stay away from Jason because he was not the one for her.

It had been a week since they came back from their quest in Charleston, and she was doing her best to avoid the boy. For the past week, Reyna chose to do things alone.

It was almost six o'clock. Reyna stretched her arms and leaned her weary back on her chair. Her eyes stared at the icy blue ceiling of her office. It felt like staring in Jason's eyes.

'_Maybe I should tell Bobby to paint it back to white._.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She stayed still for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the door of her office was wide open.

Standing in the door with his arms crossed over his chest was Jason Grace, himself. He was wearing faded jeans, sneakers and his purple Camp Jupiter shirt. How could she not even notice that he had trespassed her office? Was she that too preoccupied?

Jason's eyes roamed inside until it rested onto Reyna's. The corners of his lips lifted, "Hi!"

Reyna sat up straight.

"Yes? Anything you need?" She asked as she grabbed the nearest folder to her, flipped its leaves and pretended to go over it when in fact; she had already mastered its damn content.

"Well, I realized I haven't seen you since lunch."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She inquired while wondering in her head why Jason was looking for her.

He started to walk around the office. "I haven't been here in a while. Wow. Bob did a nice job here.." He commented convincingly as a sly and satisfied smile broke into his face, as though he did all the planning for the renovation.

He sat on the edge of her table, "You like it?"

_If he would continue to be like this, _Reyna told herself. _I could never, ever get rid of him in one full blow._

Reyna gave up pretending hectic and finally dropped her folder. She looked up and her dark eyes met his icy blue ones.

"Yeah! It's amazing.. Except for the ceiling." She confessed as she looked up.

"What? You didn't like it?!" He asked nervously.

A horrid expression was painted all over his face. It almost made Reyna laugh. One of the things she loved the most was the rare moments, seeing Jason Grace with such scared expression. She made a straight face.

"I _don't _like it." She shook her head. "Actually.. I hate blue. Anything blue. Any shade of blue." Her eyes twinkled.

Jason's face dropped like he had lost hope to humanity. Then he stared to her table and a smile crept back to his lips. "Liar."

"I'm not!"

"You are!" His finger pointed towards the bowl of blue jelly beans on her table. "Your jelly beans are blue."

Reyna could no longer hold her laughter; she cracked up in her own failed attempt.

"Shut up Grace. What are you doing here?"

He grinned playfully. "Picking you up for the bonfire.."

Today, the camp would be having the annual bonfire after the supper in the mess hall. It was sort of a feast to honor Prometheus for creating the human race, stealing the fire and making the now, unbreakable tie between the gods and the mortals.

"No need. I can go there by myself. I'll just see you at dinner and maybe, we can go together to the bonfire with the rest of the campers."

Jason growled. "But Rey.. You've been here the whole day! Let's go together." He didn't mean to plead but his voice sounded that way.

Why had she not mastered the art of saying 'no' to this guy yet? Reyna shot him a cold glare before she rose from her seat.

"Come on Lightning Boy! Let's go there together so I can toss you in the fire."

—-

They stopped walking in front of the only outdoor cafe in New Rome.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Jason standing right beside her. "What in Pluto are we doing here, Grace? Aren't we supposed to head for the mess hall?"

"I'd like to buy you a cup of soy latte!" He announced.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "It's almost supper."

"I know."

"Quit playing Jason!"

"I'm not playing."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I said.. I'm going to buy you soy latte." He said as he entered the café. Reyna trailed behind him vexedly.

—-

Few moments later, the two went out of the shop. Each was holding a cup of.. Hot chocolate. Turned out the soy latte was already sold out and the only available drink at the moment was hot chocolate.

Jason looked dreadful as they started walking again. Reyna wanted to laugh in his disappointment. He almost looked like he was about to cry. It was a comfort that they could act like kids and easy towards each other. Perhaps, it was a perk of being best friends and of growing up together.

They were walking down New Rome. Reyna took a sip from her cup but Jason only stared into his.

"Hey Jace!" Reyna poked his arm. He seemed to be lost since the woman from the till handed him the cup of hot chocolate. "Don't be such a kid. This is good!" She referred to the hot chocolate, trying to cheer him up.

"I want the soy latte. They said it was best." He murmured sadly.

"You can try it some other time then.."

"But I want to try it with you." He said honestly, as he looked down on his cup.

Reyna's heart did a little somersault. She felt her cheeks flared.

"Then.. We'll do it some other time."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah. As long as you don't trespass in my office ever again.."

His face broke into a smile. "Then I won't trespass in your office again.. Maybe, I'll just do it in your villa."

Reyna almost choked.

Jason laughed. "Hey! I'm just kidding.." He finally took a sip from his cup. "Wow! This is great! I haven't tasted hot chocolate as good as this one." He continued drinking from his cup until it was empty. "Ahh! It's the best."

Reyna had to smile. "I told you.."

"But I'm wondering.." He said pensively as he moved his gaze from the cup to Reyna. "Is it really good or it's good because I'm drinking it with you?"

Reyna stared at him in disgust. "Jason Grace. Stop being cheesy! It's gross!" She even pretended to throw up.

Jason smiled. "Really Rey? How about we race down the river? If you win, I'll treat you with another cup of hot chocolate. And If I win, I'll trespass on your room tonight?"

Reyna's eyes widened. It took her eons to decipher what Jason had told her. "WHAT?!"

"Okay. In three, two, one.. GO!" Jason started to run down the river leaving Reyna in dust.

"JASON GRACE! YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs which caught several looks from the people around the area.

The sound of Jason's laughter echoed in the chilly air. Hopelessly, Reyna ran behind him.

That night, the praetors were not seen in the supper at the mess hall because they were down the river bank, playing and cursing while waiting for the bonfire to start.

The same night, Reyna realized something. Maybe, she should not give up on Jason even if the whole world came against them or even if the goddess of love herself told her so.

Because she learned from experiences that even goddesses could make mistakes.


End file.
